Ｖａｎｑｕｉｓｈｅｄ Ｆａｉｔｈ
by Staticlash
Summary: Batkit's enjoyable lifestyle turns into a large cry for help when she is severely abused by the apprentices. Prophecies unfold as she becomes severely injured, her scars turning Batkit's cheerful, compassionate heart into a dark void. She proceeds, and makes a life-changing decision which will effect the clan's lives for eternity. Will the clans live under Batkit's tyranny forever?
1. Prologue

_**I never wanted power. I never wanted bloodshed. All I ever wanted…**_

_Was as simple as a friend…_

**Warriors**

~Vanquished Faith~

Prologue-

Henfeather marveled at the beautiful, shiny gem which had appeared in front of her scruffy paws. It glimmered with tremendous light and hope, illuminating the small, dark area she was in. An old, grey she-cat emerged from the blackness, stepping onto the pretty stone. It crumbled into tiny pieces with a sickening crunch, leaving no light in the stuffy, creepy space. She frowned, her piercing orange eyes staring into the she-cat's own. "Why have you done this, Yellowfang? It was the only item lighting up this forbidden, cursed place." Yellowfang grunted, her stern gaze seeming to lash at her skin as if thousands of long, atrocious claws had dug in. "The gem will bring peace to the clans, lighting up all the ancient, decaying souls. But its light will soon be crushed by ferocious, sharp tongues. The gem will turn dark and cold, only to leave a trail of blood on its once happy, joyful path." Yellowfang lifted the paw in which she had smashed the stone with, crimson ash drifting freely from her claws. A strong, tangy metallic stench wafted through her nostrils, filling her mouth with the stuffy taste of that horrid, revolting red liquid. Blood. She jolted to her feet, ruffled by this bland vision. "What does this mean? Who will crush this "gem"? But Yellowfang had already begun to fade. "The most unexpected..." Henfeather was left alone in the black space, crimson ooze lapping viciously at her paws. She stared down at it, the bloodied waves slowly consuming her body. She looked up only to scramble back in pure fear. A pair of white eyes gleamed at her . _Good. Nobody in Riverclan has white eyes. But they are so frightening; like staring into the eyes of a murderer. But wait…hatred isn't the only thing I see in these eyes. I see…sadness, denial, loneliness- _Her thoughts were interrupted by a cute, childish voice speaking; turning into a demonic, scoffing tune. "You LIED." The crimson river had engulfed her now, sending her spiraling into nothingness.

Review, please!

Continue?


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

I AM accepting cats into the clans. To see applications, go to the bottom.

[Twisterclan]Sly, intelligent, brave, unpredictable and lithe, Twisterclan cats are the wittiest of the four clans.

**Leader:**

Badgerstar- White tom with odd, black badger markings and green eyes. His fangs poke out of his upper lip often.

**Deputy:**

Jackalfang –Dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Henfeather- Plump, mottled brown she-cat with white-and-ginger specks, and orange eyes.

Apprentice: Silkpaw- Beautiful white she-cat with cream and grey splotches, and teal eyes.

**Warriors:**

Thundermane- Mottled, pitch black tom with golden eyes and a long, bushy mane.

Hareleap- Brown tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

Brasspelt- Sleek, copper tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Mistdance- Light blue-gray she-cat with lighter specks and dark green eyes.

Frostshard- Light grey, almost white she-cat with black stripes on her face and blue eyes.

Pheasantstripe- Light brown she-cat with lighter tabby markings and green eyes.

Hawktuft- Mottled, brownish-red tom with slightly darker stripes and a white chest with blue-green eyes.

Foxstride- Reddish-brown she-catwith black paws and ear tips and a white tail tip; green eyes.

Falconstrike-Mottled brown tabby tom with strikingly yellow eyes; wears feathers behind left ear.

Frosteye- Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Viperpaw- Albino she-cat with pale blue, almost white eyes.

Opalpaw-Dark brown-grey she-cat with longs legs and odd, iridescent eyes that seem to change color.

Spikepaw- Grey-green tom with bright, yellow-green eyes.

Scorchpaw- Black-and-white tom with spiky, mottled fur and amber eyes.

Dashpaw- Black, white and golden she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Goldenstream- Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

[Mother to Batkit- Mottled, beautiful dark brown she-cat with striking, ghostly white eyes.]

Scarletfeather- Long haired, crimson she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

[Mother to Wolfkit- Handsome dark grey tom with a white belly and crimson eyes.]

**Elders:**

Fleetfoot - Pale cream tom with black stripes and sky blue eyes. Long legged and fast. Renamed after saving two kits by outrunning a dog.

Blizzardmask - White tom with pale gray flecks and dark blue eyes.

Webpattern- Black and silver tabby tom with a web like pattern of stripes and deep blue eyes.

Shatteredsoul- Brown tom with yellow eyes. Went mad moons ago, sees thing, talks to thin air, that sort of stuff.

[Tsunamiclan]Strong, pushy, demanding and good swimmers, Tsunamiclan has the most territory out of the four clans, and is the strongest clan. (not as in BEST clan)

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

[Earthquakeclan]Loyal, good natured, compassionate and a bit soft, Earthquakeclan is the heart and love of the four clans.

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

[Hurricaneclan]Fast, surprising, mischievous and calm, Hurricaneclan is the speed of the four clans.

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Applications:**

**Rouges: **

Maud- She-cat with matted grey fur and ice blue eyes.  
Grumpy and fierce; a lot like Yellowfang

**Kittypets:**

**Loners:**

**Other Animals:**

Mocha (Dog)- Large, golden canine who tends to get along well with cats, as well speak their language.**  
**

You can apply for your warrior cat oc to be featured in this story at least three times here.

Twisterclan:

I am accepting-

Five Warriors

Five Apprentices

Three Queens

Two Elders

Tsunamiclan:

I am accepting-

Fifteen Warriors

Ten Apprentices

Five Queens

Five Elders

Earthquakeclan:

I am accepting-

Fifteen Warriors

Ten Apprentices

Five Queens

Five Elders

Hurricaneclan:

I am accepting-

Fifteen Warriors

Ten Apprentices

Five Queens

Five Elders

Others:

I am accepting-

Nine rouges

Five kittypets

Five loners

Three other animals [like fox or badger or dog]

Now, onto the fill out forms:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Lineage: [You don't have to fill out separate forms for these.]


	3. Chapter One- Oops

Chapter One-

"_Oops…"_

_[Batkit's P.O.V]_

"Get up, lazy bones!" Batkit prodded Wolfkit with her soft, velvety paws.

"You're more lazy than Fleetfoot after stuffing his face with fresh kill!" She yelled loud enough to wake the whole nursery. Wolfkit grunted, sleepily half-opening his brilliant crimson eyes. Batkit snickered, lashing her feathery tail over his nose.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Wolfkit squealed, shaking the moss from his thick pelt. "Stop your yowling before you wake all four clans! You might even make Earthquakeclan grumpy!"

Batkit growled, puffing out her long, silky fur. _Somebody's gonna get it! _She let out a somewhat fierce cry, bowling Wolfkit over onto the pebble-bedded camp.

"Owie!" Wolfkit whined, staring into Batkit's taunting, sarcastic eyes.

"You'll be an apprentice tomorrow, and you just got beat by a two-moon-old kit. How embarrassing!" She stuck out her tongue, letting Wolfkit squirm free from her grip.

Batkit bounded out of the nursery, not waiting to ask her mother, speeding into the apprentice den. She beckoned Wolfkit with her tail, giggling slyly as she stormed around, yowling into the nearest apprentice's ear which was Spikepaw.

"Wake up!" She hollered, kicking up dust with her paws.

Spikepaw stirred, followed by the others, which were quite not in the best mood.

"What is it, Batkit? We're trying to catch a couple winks, if you don't mind." Spikepaw yawned.

"Yeah, Batkit, shut up!" Scorchpaw hissed, sitting up only to glare angrily at her. Scorchpaw knew how to intimidate Batkit. She hated eye contact. His amber eyes felt as if the very tips of her fur were burning off. She glanced down, her tail drooping. "I just wanted to get everyone up so they don't miss their duties." She turned her head, making a face at Wolfkit.

"Selfish little piece of foxdung! I'm tired of you coming in here every morning only to wake us from our needed slumber!" He un-sheathed his claws, flinging himself at the small, vulnerable kitten.

Batkit hit the rock floor hard, the sharp edges skimming her flesh like thorn-sharp teeth. She felt a warm, stinky breath on her face. She blindly batted her hinds at the tom's belly. She could feel hot, stinging liquid dripping slowly down her face.

Wolfkit lunged at the apprentice's face, his large frame smacking the tom off balance. Right then, Batkit saw an opportunity, jabbing her claw's into the apprentice's belly as far as they'd go. She felt sticky, crimson ooze drizzle in-between her toes. That feeling…it calmed something inside her. It made her feel stronger, greater, more dominant…

Spikepaw wrapped his jaws around Scorchpaw's tail, yanking him a step backwards. The tom squalled, turning on Spikepaw. Spikepaw gave a brief nod to Batkit, and then hurriedly meowed, "Get away from here!" By now, the whole clan had stirred, turning their attention to the injured kits and the fighting apprentices. Henfeather, the medicine cat, hurried to Batkit and Wolfkit. Picking Wolfkit up by the scruff, she beckoned Silkpaw, her apprentice, with her tail. Silkpaw picked up Batkit, and scrambled into the den.

"Henfeather? Are they okay? Are they bleeding? Are the wounds bad? Will they live? Is it serious? What herb-"

Henfeather placed a paw over Silkpaw's mouth. "Shh. The best thing you can do now is fetch me some marigold, poppy seed and cobwebs."

Silkpaw staggered to the stored herbs, impatiently plucking out the right ones.

Batkit groaned at Badgerstar's and Jackalfang's demanding voices outside. "Stop it now! This is no matter to get upset about! Do y'all have bees for brains?"

She gave a final glace to Wolfkit, who had apparently passed out, before she blacked out herself, staring steadily at the worried felines all around her.


	4. Chapter Two- Worry

_**Chapter Two~**_

"_Worry…"_

Henfeather pressed the cobwebs onto Wolfkit's wound, the crimson essence seeping through the neatly-woven threads. The injured kit squalled, awakening Henfeather from her ponderings.

"_**Oops! I'm so sorry!" **_Henfeather quickly sheathed her claws, for she had forgotten to when dressing the scratch._ That's one of the most important things to remember as a medicine cat when dealing with injuries, mousebrain! _Her old mentor, Lizardstrike's words rang through her ears. _I'm sorry! It's hard to think straight when I've got that prophecy on my mind all the time!_

Ever since Batkit had opened her eyes, she was suspecting her as the gem in the prophecy. No other cat she knew of had eyes that ghostly white. Ever since then, she has tried to protect Batkit from all harm, and now it's finally begun. She had to protect that kitten at all costs; even if it killed her.

Wolfkit was stuck in the medicine den, while Batkit was let out earlier. She only had minor injuries, yet still has a little limp. Wolfkit, however, had a humongous slash on his flank, which had caused him to pass out due to blood loss. She watched Batkit sharing a rabbit with Silkpaw. _Oh, dear Silkpaw, you're shaping up to be a wonderful medicine cat…_ _I know what I must do now._

She had just finished dressing Wolfkit's wound, when Badgerstar called a clan meeting. She hurried out of the den, padding gingerly down below the highrock, sitting between her usual friends: Jackalfang and Hawktuft.

"_**Citizens of Twisterclan," **_Badgerstar began, _**"Scorchpaw has majorly broken the warrior code, and will be severely punished. Scorchpaw, come here." **_Badgerstar said firmly, not a hint of annoyance in his regal voice. _**"Since you are an older apprentice, and apparently don't know how to behave properly, we're sending you back to the nursery where squabbling kits belong." **_Scorchpaw gasped, his amber eyes viciously narrowing.

"_**You can't do this, old mousebrain! Do you have any how hard I've wor-" **_Scorchpaw dared not to speak any longer, for Badgerstar's green gaze singed his fur. The leader spoke angrily now, his eyes still burning into Scorchpaw's, as if challenging him to utter one simple peep.

"_**I rename you Scorchkit. You will spend the next six moons learning respect. Clan meeting dismissed."**_ He trudged back into his den, Jackalfang following after him.

Scorchkit shot a furious glance at Batkit before sitting back down and pouting. _I can tell he's going to kill Batkit. I know it… _Henfeather forced herself to stride towards the former apprentice, letting her hackles lie flat. _**"I'm so sorry, Scorchki—" **_Scorchkit growled, staring furiously at Henfeather. _**"I mean…Scorchpaw. You didn't deserve that kind of punishment. Want to go for a walk to cool down?" **_Scorchkit nodded reluctantly, padding after her, who had already begun to walk towards the lake.

"_**Batkit is such a spoiled, rotten brat!" **_Henfeather wanted to rip his tail off for saying such a thing, but held it back, nodding steadily. They padded out of camp, eventually reaching the lake where they sat down, looking into the clear, cool water where fish drifted about occasionally.

"_**Scorchpaw," **_Henfeather swallowed, managing to spit the rest of the words out, _**"Believe me when I say this…I'm so sorry."**_ Scorchkit grinned, chuckling sheepishly.

"_**You've already told me that! Silly medicine cats!"**_ Scorchkit purred, but went silent after the haunting look on Henfeather's face.

"_**No, that's not what I'm sorry for…"**_ Henfeather lunged at Scorchkit, her long, recently-sharpened claws easily slicing through the soft flesh of the tom's neck. Blood gushed from the horridly large incision, the "kit" gurgling and sputtering in attempt to screech for help. She pinned him to the ground, his powerful hinds kicking into her vulnerable belly. She held back a yowl of pain, sinking her teeth into the lethal throat wound. The tom's batting got slower and softer, before a final whisper came from Henfeather; the last words Scorchkit ever heard: _**"I'm sorry for this." **_Scorchkit wheezed, all light fading from his eyes, his shallow breaths coming to a stop.

Henfeather shakily stepped off the carcass, her eyes gazing up at the crimson sky, glistening with tears.

"_**I'm S.O.R.R.Y."**_


End file.
